Mythical Pokémon
Not to be confused with Legendary Pokémon. or Event-exclusive Pokémon, less commonly known as Mirage Pokémon, are a special group of Pokémon that are rarely seen by anyone in the world of Pokémon. Some are so rarely seen that people are unsure if they really exist, spurring scientists to do research. No Mythical Pokémon can be found under normal conditions; the only way to obtain these Pokémon is for the player to participate in "Pokémon events" commonly hosted by Nintendo around the world. The First Generation Mew Mew, also known as the "Ancestor of all Pokémon," is considered the rarest Pokémon of all. Mew is also a kind, powerful, and rather cute gerbil-like being that in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, saves Ash and all the other trainers invited to New Island. In the games, Mew is only ever mentioned in journals on Cinnabar Island, where it was stated that Mew had given birth to Mewtwo. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (Main) *A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! Movie *Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (Main) *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Main) The Second Generation Celebi has been referred to as "new Mew" although, Celebi and Mew have no relationship with each other. Although mythical, Celebi is a legendary Pokémon which mainly resides at the Ilex Forest west of Azalea Town. This Pokémon is more an event Pokémon, which means it can only be obtained through events. Celebi was around the time of the release of the Generation II video games called as the most rarest Pokémon due to the fact that it was only available for one event which was in Japan exclusive for Pokémon Crystal. Now known, Celebi acts more as a chain to unlock other events in different video games. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver after obtaining a Celebi through an event, it will let the player travel through time to show the past between Silver and Giovanni which contains the actual hate of Silver against Team Rocket and his tough attitude. In Pokémon Black and White it can let you obtain Zorua if you transfer Celebi from HeartGold and SoulSilver through Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. Furthermore, it is also known to be the mysterious Pokémon hidden in the mysterious GS Ball. Celebi also makes an appearance in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. A shiny Celebi makes an appearance in Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness as a temporary part of the team during the storyline. The Third Generation Jirachi is a mythical Pokémon illusion of Hoenn. It is known that he has the ability to grant any wish when it is awakened. This Pokémon sleeps for 1000 years and is then awake for a week. Jirachi is an extremely rare Pokémon to obtain in the Pokémon video game series. It is known that the only way to obtain a Jirachi is through Pokémon Colosseum Bonus Disc in the United States and Pokémon Channel in Europe. Furthermore, Jirachi is known as an event Pokémon and is only available throughout various events since 2003 until 2010 but it is unknown if there will be a future event of Jirachi. In the anime, Jirachi is befriended by Max and the rest of the gang. Deoxys 386ADeoxys.png|Deoxys (Normal Forme) 386BDeoxys.png|Deoxys (Attack Forme) 386CDeoxys.png|Deoxys (Defence Forme) 386DDeoxys.png|Deoxys (Speed Forme) is one of the two Pokémon Illusion of the Hoenn region. Because of its molecular structure, Deoxys can change forms. Deoxys has in total 4 forms which are: Normal, Attack, Defence and Speed form. Deoxys is only obtainable in the Pokémon Emerald, Pokémon LeafGreen, and FireRed video games through an event in which you must have an Aurora Ticket to gain access to Birth Island. Deoxys can only be obtained in the Pokémon Emerald and LeafGreen and FireRed video game series throughout an event. The Fourth Generation Manaphy Manaphy, also known as the "Prince of the Sea." Movie Appearances MS09: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Main) Darkrai Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He represents the New Moon, which symbolizes fear, helplessness and nightmares. In the games, it can be found through an event in which the player receives a member card to the mysterious inn in Canalave City, which is usually locked. On entry, the player is greeted by a man who says "Greetings Name, we have a reservation for you. Right this way." and he puts you to sleep on the bed there. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with it, you'll battle it and you can catch it. After you catch or defeat it, you wake up and the man from the inn is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught Darkrai in the dream, it should be in your PC. Darkrai's counterpart is Cresselia which is a Legendary Pokémon. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *DP104: Sleepless In Pre-Battle! (Main) *DP183: League Unleashed! *DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry! *DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations! *DP189: The Semi-Final Frontier! (Main) Movie MS10: The Rise of Darkrai (Main) Shaymin 492AShaymin.png|Shaymin (Land Forme) 492BShaymin.png|Shaymin (Sky Forme) is a grass-type, in its Land Forme and a grass/flying dual-type in its Sky Forme. It is known as the Gratitude Pokémon. Shaymin is a Legendary Pokémon that is known having the ability to purify areas and bring plant life in abundance. Shaymin has the ability to change forms due to a Gracidea Flower. In the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum series, Shaymin is only catchable through an event which is Oak's Letter. Shaymin can be caught at Seabreak Path in the Flower Paradise on Route 224 after giving thanks to someone or something else. When there is not an event going on, it can be obtained by using an Action Replay or a similar cheat device. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Shaymin cannot change into its new forme called Sky Forme, due to the Gracidea Flower not being obtainable in the two video games. Only in Pokémon Platinum is it possible for Shaymin to enter its Sky Forme. Arceus is a legendary Normal-type Alpha Pokémon known as the creator of the Sinnoh region and supposedly also the creator of the entire Pokémon world. Arceus is also known as the creator of the lake guardians; Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. Also, Arceus is said to have created the Crown Dragon Trio; Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Therefore, Arceus is the only Legendary Trio Leader of multiple trios. Arceus has the power to recreate any of these Pokémon if anything were to happen to the original ones. Arceus signature move is Judgment, and it is the only non-dragon type Pokémon (other than Smeargle with sketch) to be able to learn Draco Meteor, although it must be holding a Draco Plate to do so. It is known that Arceus is the most powerful Pokémon of them all and the first Pokémon that has a variety of types due to the plates it holds. The birth of Arceus was when it hatched from an egg out of a portal and it has prospered from then. Arceus is an event Pokémon by obtaining the Azure Flute. Arceus can be encountered at the Hall of Origin during an event. To encounter Arceus during an event, one must go to Spear Pillar at the top of Mt. Coronet. Once there, the Azure Flute will play, causing stairs to appear. By taking these stairs, one can enter the Hall of Origin. Arceus appears at level 80. Once Arceus is captured or defeated, one cannot visit the Hall of Origin again. The Fifth Generation Victini Victini, the Victory Pokémon. Victini is considered a symbol of victory to many people, specifically Trainers. In Black 2 and White 2, the Liberty Garden has become a museum of sorts, and many of it's visitors know about Victini and Team Plasma's attempt at misusing it. Victini's escape from them has provided a real paradigm shift to most of the Unova region. It being that a Rich man protected Victini from Team Plasma, who wanted to capture and use the Pokémon. This showed that there are people who protect Pokémon and those who mistreat them. It was available through several events, the latest of which, ended June 26, 2012. Currently, the only ways to get it are to either have previously obtained one, through trading with someone who owns one or through the use of a cheat device or hacking. The events for Japan in 2010, Australia, Europe and America 2011 would give you the Liberty Pass which enables travelling to Liberty Garden while all the other will allow you to receive Victini directly through Wi-Fi. Victini was originally designed for Generation IV but was held back. Victini is the only legitimate Pokémon with the Pokedex number of #000 (Unova Pokedex number, not national number). Movie Appearances MS014: Victini & the Black Hero: Zekrom/Victini & the White Hero: Reshiram Meloetta Meloetta is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. When it uses the move Relic Song, it changes its form to its Pirouette Forme. In the past, it used to sing and dance with people, but as the world filled with sorrow and darkness, it lost it's melody and with it, its red shoes. If you take it to the cafe in Castelia City, a guitarist will teach Meloetta the move Relic Song. When it learns the move, it will return to its former self, changing into its Pirouette Forme. Genesect Genesect is an ancient Pokémon modified by a Scientist from Team Plasma. The scientist modified the fossil of the Pokémon to impress N, but N hates the idea of modifying a Pokémon and believes a fossil Pokémon belongs in the time it came from. The Sixth Generation Diancie Diancie is a Mythical Pokémon from Kalos, it evolved over time from a Carbink, causing it to be related to Carbink. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Diancie, Princess of the Ore Country Movie MS017: Pokemon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Hoopa Hoopa is a Mythical Pokémon from Kalos, its powerful form known as Hoopa Unbound was imprisoned in a unique item called the Prison Bottle in order to stop it from causing destruction. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures *Hoopa, The Mischief Pokémon Movie MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Volcanion Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Lists Category:Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon